


Easy Target

by frogy



Category: Ashlee, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is totally unfinished.  I started it for <a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/"><strong>pearl_o</strong></a>'s <a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/954305.html">xkcd prompt thing</a>.  It's based off of <a href="http://xkcd.com/114/">this</a> xkcd.  It's centered around a blog post of John Mayer's that I can't for the life of me find.  Basically he wrote all about how Pete's not a douche, he's actually a really awesome guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Target

Pete finds out through an email from Patrick, of all people. The same Patrick, who if it weren't for Garage Band demos, Pete thinks probably wouldn't bother with the hassle of having an email address, or the internet, or hell, even a computer. But apparently he bothers enough to follow John Meyer's blog, even though Pete knows for a fact John's number is in Patrick's phone. Pete considers feeling jealous for a second. He's the only guy Patrick's supposed to be keeping blog tabs on. But maybe it's not John's blog Patrick watches, but "Pete Wentz" gossip, which would still be weird, but more acceptable. Maybe.

"Hey Ash, come check this out," Pete calls from where he's sprawled on the couch with his laptop, alternately checking his email and watching Hemingway chew through another chair.

"Mmhm?" Ashlee says emerging from Pete's kitchen with a coffee and an entire Sprinkles cupcake minus one bite.

"Cupcake," Pete says, waving his hands out for her to deposit the cupcake into.

Ashlee slides onto the couch next to Pete and turns it over wrinkling her nose in fake-disappointment. The trick is to make Pete think she really wanted the cupcake and the coffee is safe. Pete's not satisfied until he's eaten at least half of her food. "What am I looking at?" she asks, leaning sideways into the space between his chest and the screen to get a better view.

"John Meyer's blog. He wrote nice things about me." Pete turns the laptop sideways and pulls his hands away so she can read the article, instead settling his hand on her side. Ashlee settles back into the arm wrapped around her and makes a contented little noise, one Pete feels more than he hears. It's quiet and calm while she reads, comfortable with just a tad bit of the slobbering, crunching noise of Hemmy taking off the arm of his chair.

When Ashlee gets to the end she turns the computer back towards Pete. "That was nice."

"I know," Pete says a little disbelieving.

"You deserve it."They're both quiet for a second, and Pete wonders if they're about to be serious. Then Ashlee wiggles out of his grasp and stands up. "I'm getting more coffee, you want?"

"Ooo, coffee," Pete says, breaking his gaze on the screen to look at Ashlee. "Yea."

Ashlee leaves and Pete goes back to his email. He thinks he should say something to John, acknowledge the blog. But, for all he's known for bleeding out words, he doesn't know what to say. Pete's been trying this new 'being an adult' thing this year, and it's going pretty well. But, it doesn't leave much room for baring your soul to guys you only known in passing. If John were here, Pete could just hug him inappropriately and be done with it. (Which now that he thinks about it, probably doesn't fall into the 'being an adult' plan either, but there's no way he's giving that up.)

 


End file.
